


Heat

by thinkatory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: It's only two rooms over that the scent of the pheromones becomes overpowering. He climbs out of the vent into the common room, and he immediately hears it, the desperate scramble to hide. Gamzee isn't stupid. Not anymore. He tips over the table to reveal Karkat, who's quivering and desperate and FUCKING PERFECT in that moment."Hey brother." Gamzee grins.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Aw jeez here we go. Fucked up Gamkar ahoy.
> 
> This takes place on the meteor I guess? Gamzee is killing people, etc. And Karkat is hiding from him. Unfortunately Karkat is in heat while this is happening, so he’s uncontrollably horny and giving off strong pheromones. 
> 
> Gamzee smells him, finds him, and realizes Karkat is in heat. He mocks him about it, just being a tease while Karkat sits there terrified Gamzee is going to kill him too, but is too turned on to actual get up and run. 
> 
> Old troll instincts like “do whatever the highbloods say and you won’t die” kick in for Karkat, and when Gamzee starts to come onto him, Karkat lets him. All the while simultaneously turned on and scared. Gamzee is loud the whole time, growling and purring and saying creepy thing to Karkat. 
> 
> Ending is up to you. Kill Karkat if you want that’d be interesting. Or have them end up lovey dovey matesprits. Whatever. 
> 
> Canon verse and Nook/Bulge combos are a must! Nooks are essentially self lubricating and sensitive like vaginas. I love prehensile tentadicks but if you’d rather write bulges as being similar to human dicks, that’s fine too! 
> 
> Gore, teasing, dirty talk, marking/biting, and animalistic trolls in general are amazing! Please no inflation, vore, pee/desperation or scat. Otherwise go ham, yo.
> 
> \--
> 
> I hope this is close enough to what you asked for! I'm considering doing an aftermath second chapter (or more, who knows) to this, anyone let me know if you'd be interested.

FUCK YES, it's time to hunt.

Gamzee doesn't keep track of time. It could have been sweeps since he came into his RIGHTFUL STANDING as the MOTHERFUCKING MESSIAH of his people. Time doesn't matter. The hunt does. He watches them through the vents, whispering and hiding and trying to live their lives while knowing he could kill them at any time. It's more intoxicating than the sopor pies that poisoned his mind for years.

This is who he was always meant to be, and it feels incredible.

It's just another day stalking Terezi when he scents it through the vents. He breathes shakily; he's never smelled pheromones from a heat before, but he's heard stories, and this has to be it. His bulge aches and his nook _wants_. Whoever it is, he's going to take them and make them fucking pail like a BITCH.

It's only two rooms over that the scent becomes overpowering. He climbs out of the vent into the common room, and he immediately hears it, the desperate scramble to hide. Gamzee isn't stupid. Not anymore. He tips over the table to reveal Karkat, who's quivering and desperate and FUCKING PERFECT in that moment.

"Hey brother." Gamzee grins.

"Just, just fuck off," Karkat manages, and pulls out his sickle. "Gamzee, just leave us the fuck alone, okay, I don't give a shit if you play with dead bodies or whatever you're doing in your own crazy space, but leave us alone."

"You smell amazing." Gamzee crouches over him, and Karkat swings his sickle only for Gamzee to smack it out of his hand. Too easy, and the scratch on his hand is nothing. "No one's fucked your heat down yet, huh? Let me be a bro."

"Gamzee," Karkat breathes, but Gamzee ignores him and strokes between his thighs. His nook has already soaked a little through his pants. Gamzee presses harder through Karkat's pants, right at the sensitive entrance of the nook, and Karkat's breathing quickens right by Gamzee's ear.

"You wanna be owned by me?" Gamzee murmurs, with a steady beat of his fingers over Karkat's nook. "Take your rightful place."

"Oh fuck," Karkat gets out, squirming. "Gamzee, please – "

Gamzee yanks Karkat's face to his, pointedly stopping his touch between Karkat's legs. "You're gonna beg me to fill that nook," he says, barely audibly. "Say it."

Karkat's eyes are wide and clouded with the heat. Gamzee knows he'll do anything to pail right now, and he wants to hear it almost as much as he wants to taste those pheromones as he feels his bulge inside Karkat's nook. It's a torturous few seconds with Gamzee's bulge straining in his pants until Karkat bursts out, "Gamzee, please, please."

"Please what?" Gamzee seizes him by the jaw. "Say it."

"Please fuck me." Karkat's gone; the heat's taken over. In the time before, the sopor-soaked time of his uselessness, he'd wanted this, Karkat underneath him and desperate to be fucked. It took this, this perfect moment, to get him there.

He yanks down Karkat's pants and it might be the pheromones but seeing Karkat's bulge so engorged and hot bursts a new savagery through him. He wraps his hand around Karkat's bulge and works it; Karkat chokes out desperate groans, his nook gushing, and his hips work against every firm yank on his bulge. "Fuck," Karkat manages. "Fuck, Gamzee – "

Gamzee releases Karkat's bulge and yanks down his own pants, breathing out a shudder as his bulge is released and so near the heat of Karkat's nook. "Better not hear a sound from you, bro," he whispers. "What if your friends hear?"

Karkat's eyes muddle with fear, then he arches his hips into Gamzee's, pressing the wetness of his nook to Gamzee's bulge. "Okay." His voice is shaky, nearly breaks. Perfect.

Gamzee crams his hand against Karkat's mouth as he presses his bulge into Karkat's nook. He shudders again; it's perfect. He fills him up completely, they fit together like it's preor-fucking-dained, miracle after miracle. Karkat's breaths are desperate against Gamzee's hand as he starts to roll his bulge inside of Karkat, in, out, thrusting to feel his nook against his thigh as well. "Oh you're so fucking good," Gamzee murmurs. "You're a fucking miracle, brother, your sweet sweet nook."

Karkat finally moves his hand, carefully, resting them on Gamzee's bucking hips. Oh, he _wants_ it. He digs his claws in and Gamzee purrs, moving his hand from Karkat's mouth to kiss him fiercely. It overwhelms Karkat underneath him, and he begins to move against Gamzee.

"Shh," Gamzee murmurs after the kiss ends, less than an inch from Karkat's face. "I'll fuck you up if you make a fucking sound."

Karkat chokes back a moan, and whispers, "My bulge."

"Do it," Gamzee whispers back, fascinated with the desperate look in Karkat's eyes. He's not ready when Karkat's bulge begins to press inside him, and he bites his lip hard to hold back the groan of fucking miraculous ecstasy. Karkat slides into him and he's already desperately wet when they move against each other, filling each other up with each motion. The pheromones are everything right now, the way Karkat keens at every touch, the heat generated between their hips between bulges harshly pressed into aching nooks.

"No pail," Karkat whispers desperately. "We don't have a – "

"Shut the fuck up," Gamzee bites out softly. "You're gonna have purple pouring out of you for days."

A shudder tips through Karkat's body, and he moans softly into a hand he presses into his mouth. "No," he tries. "No, please – "

"I want to mark you," Gamzee whispers. "I _found you._ It's a miracle, we can't fucking ignore that shit."

"Mark." Karkat is trying to think past each thrust and writhing in pleasure. "Mark, what – "

"Shut the fuck up," Gamzee presses, and focuses, the heat rising between them, the beautiful feeling of each shared thrust, the friction deep inside of him, the feeling of filling Karkat to the brim. He shoves his bulge, stiff and desperate, once, twice, again, until his perfect holy swill pours inside of Karkat, gushing out of his nook and onto the floor. Karkat sobs, and Gamzee smiles before yanking himself away and working Karkat's bulge with focused, heated motion.

It doesn't take long, with Karkat's frantic breathing at the overstimulation and the fear stiffening his body; disgusting mutant red paints the floor, his clothes, until Karkat's face is wet with red tears.

"Fuck," he manages. "Gamzee, why – "

"Meant to be, bro." Gamzee hasn't felt so high in days. This is the natural order. This is what he DESERVES. "You just rest. Bet you'll get help from one of those DUMB fucking low bloods sooner than later."

Karkat visibly wilts. "You can't just leave me here like – "

"Bye bro." Gamzee grins wickedly and climbs into the vents. Another day will come. Another day, the mutant will earn his due.


End file.
